Two Girls for Every Alchemist
by KATTALNUVA
Summary: Another short story that came to me in my growing insanity and I couldn't get it out of my head.


Two Girls for Every Alchemist

Edward Elric woke up to find himself lying inbetween his wife and another woman.

"WHAT THE?!"

Ed recognized the other woman as Rose Thomas, whom he and Winry had met on separate occasions in Reole. But what was she doing in bed with them?

"_Oh my god, her tits are amazing… What am I thinking?! What the hell happened last night?!"_

Ed tried his hardest to get his thoughts together. He was taking Winry on another trip to the ocean, she loved going there ever since their honeymoon, only this time Winry suggested they bring not only Al and May with them, but Rose as well because she felt lonely in Reole.

"You keep in touch?"

"That's what friends do. You're my husband and you hardly even call during your little research trips."

"Oh, so now we're going there?"

"I've already been there, and I don't think you got the message the first three times!"

"To save myself from getting hit in the head with a huge wrench, I'm just going to agree with you and say yes."

"Good boy."

A few days later they all started a very long train ride to the ocean. For Ed the reunion with Rose was really awkward, given how they parted after the incident in Reole and everything that happened afterward, but for some reason she seemed happy to see him.

"_Apparently Winry wasn't just yanking my chain."_

Ed had been looking forward to some alone time with Winry, but a train compartment hardly offered the privacy they needed.

"You want to have sex don't you?" whispered Winry.

Ed's face immediately turned red.

"Winry!"

"I know that look. Don't worry we'll have plenty of opportunities to do something crazy when we get there."

It wasn't until after they got married that Ed realized that how much of a dark side that Winry had, but he never would have expected what would happen on this little vacation.

Once they arrived at the ocean and settled in at the hotel, they spent the entire day at the beach. The site of Winry in a bikini was more than enough to give Ed an erection, but as much as he hated to admit it Rose was making his head turn as well. That night at dinner everyone had more than a little too much to drink. Ed remembered stumbling back to the room with Winry, but everything after that was very blurry.

"I hope you're not too tired… because I've got plans for you…"

"I'm not tired, I'm just drunk…"

"Glad to hear it… but first… I need you to settle something…"

Winry stumbled out of the room and came back a few minutes later with Rose, who was also very tipsy. At this point Winry took her top off and did the same to Rose.

"Are her boobs bigger than mine?"

Ed began to get flashes of himself alternating between Winry and Rose, or fooling around with both of them at once. Of course whenever he toyed with Rose he remembered Winry slipping a condom on him.

"OH YES! OH MY GOD I'M GONNA CUM!"

"THAT'S IT! MAKE HER FUCKING CUM!"

"_I am in DEEP shit…"_

Rose was the first to wake up. Her cheeks were red and she looked very pleased with herself.

"So I didn't just dream it… Good morning."

It didn't take Winry long to join them. Ed expected her to shatter his skull at any moment, but it never came. She was actually laughing.

"That was one crazy night… I'm so hung-over right now… and I've never felt so dirty."

"Maybe you two love birds should take the first shower while I make some coffee."

"Sounds like a plan…"

Winry pulled Ed into the bathroom while Rose stumbled around for a robe.

"Honey… we should probably talk about what happened last night."

"What's to talk about? Three consenting adults partied a little too hard. Besides, it looks like we made Rose happy."

"You're not mad?"

"Not as long as I'm the one that gets to go home with Mr. Elric."

Winry rubbed her breasts against him, but then Ed felt her grip tighten around his manhood.

"But if you ever do something like that behind my back, you're going to need an automail penis."

"Is that even a real thing?"

"Do you really want to find out?"

"No…"

"And you never answered my question… Who's boobs are bigger?"

"Yours, definitely yours… and I'm not just saying that because you'll kill me if I don't."

"Good boy."


End file.
